Yuuto's Harem
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Yuuto gets to spend time with his harem since they would want to express their love to him in their way. Lemon warning ahead, so if you don't like it, don't read. No flames, R


**Yuuto's Harem**

_So it turns out, to be honest, this is my first fic made for this year. Although I'm making another fic, I then changed to work on this. The main reason for this motivation is that the Omamori Himari manga had concluded last Sept 2013, but I only recently saw the translated version of the last volume. It's been an amazing ride, I took a strong liking to OmaHima. It's too bad that it's underrated, but I say that this is really one of the best harem series I've seen._

_In here, I decided to make our dear harem hero Yuuto make love to his girls in similarity as to how I made my Highschool DxD fic. There can be concepts I've done already and implemented here, sure you have known it already as this is something done previously, but this is what I feel that I wanna add to the story as well as to spice up more of the ecchiness that we've seen in this good series. I also do the style in the manner similar to the ecchiness of DxD and my fanfic of it, something I find fitting for this. I feel that Yuuto has become bold and confident, so I can let him to these bold things while remaining what he is, so don't think he's OOC._

_I dunno if I might've repeated things done on my previous OmaHima lemon, if so excuse me because I do these and me repeating things here to really create this erotic scene for Himari and that this took me weeks to write as I write one page at a time, me writing whenever I'm in the mood._

_Speaking of Highschool DxD, just sharing my thoughts here a bit, I thought of (but not making a fic) a crossover of Omamori and DxD along with Heaven's Lost Property together. I feel it's very cool to involve OmaHima in DxD, seeing they gotta deal with supernatural baddies, and I thought this could take place after the OmaHima manga concluded. I feel that DxD can be somewhat a "sequel" to OmaHima, where they go on for more adventures, although I know the DxD cast are the main focus while Yuuto's harem are one of those who assist. Also I like to think I can add more girls to Yuuto's harem to ramp up his battle harem. I could make a little reference to DxD here, but it'll all depends. I do this because as I said its nice crossover, that they do fit for one another, and it's something that I thought of. It's just me, of what I want to do. But bear in mind that even from these references, this mainly focuses on OmaHima, so it won't that distractive._

_Also I feel extremely bummed that OmaHima may not get an English dub, I really wish someone can pick it up and dub it. But for this, if I can imagine the English cast for them, to have an English voice, this would be my choice, which some are changed from the previous voice cast from my previous OmaHima fic:  
Yuuto – Greg Ayres  
__Himari – Felicia Angelle  
__Rinko – Jad Saxton  
__Shizuku – Trina Nishimura  
__Lizlet – Monica Rial  
__Kuesu – Laura Bailey_

_Let's now go onwards, this is the first part of a series that goes to much, but not all, of Yuuto's girls. Enjoy this one! And be reminded, for me to be sure: if you're not comfortable reading this kind of story, then kindly and simply turn back._

_Disclaimer: I do not own OmaHima._

* * *

**Pairing: Yuuto x Himari**

**Quick short summary: A year or so after the manga's conclusion, timeline wise, Yuuto and Himari thought of further strengthening their relationship. Himari thought of giving the young lord of the Amakawas a nice, excellent treat, one to show more of her deep love and to consummate in this heated romance.**

Yuuto and Himari walk down together, hand in hand, after assisting Rias and her peerage in an assignment. Yuuto is in his usual white buttoned shirt with a long-sleeved, dark-colored shirt underneath while Himari is in her usual pink kimono. Her right hand holds lovingly onto Yuuto's, the left holds her sword Yasutsuna as she still has her bodyguard duties as there are demons and fallen ones that can be after him and want to eliminate the last of the Amakawa bloodline, all because of him simply being a demon slayer.

The rest of Yuuto's harem stays at his newly-made home, a mansion house (can be shaped with triangle roofs and square shapes like those what I've seen, like those recent 21st century houses) that's slightly bigger than an average one and it's got your necessities and other luxury that many would wish to have. Since his old home was destroyed before by the then-evil 9-tailed fox Tama, a new home was built for him by the Gremory's as a sign of their gratitude for even a few of his efforts on occasions and his humble personality. Yuuto never asked for a luxurious home made, but they show him their thanks, gives him a reward, and for his home to be made as his personal base and main headquarters.

"Say, young master," Himari perks up, catching Yuuto's attention to her. "Do you have free time this evening?" the cat guardian asked. "No, I got free time here. Why?" Yuuto inquires to her. As they walk on, Himari catches the sight of a love hotel across the block to her left, which then gives her an idea. Himari puts her right arm around his left arm to hold onto it dearly, pressing her right breast against it so he can feel it. "I would like to deepen our romance further, show more of my love for you, my willingness to be your personal slave cat, and to relieve you of your troubles, to bring you happiness," she looked at him with beautiful but very seductive eyes and a flirtatious expression. Then she goes up to his ear, whispering sexily, "I'd like to fill your nights with pleasure."

Yuuto blushes at this, knowing what Himari is suggesting and referring to. He then feels something inside him of wanting to fulfill this little desire that's been growing in him. Humble and nice as he always is, Yuuto recently starts to feel these romantic and desiring feelings, things that his girls has always been seducing him and that even he wants to feel, and that he has "manned up". He also feels troubled at times from the work and those whom are after him, among other things that burden him and he knows his girls wants to give him relief from that and to make him feel something joyous for him, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"So you really want to do that for me?" he asked to Himari. "Of course, I am glad to be your servant and slave, your personal cat, and I am absolutely in-love with you," she replied. Yuuto sighed, a little uncertain but then decides to go with it, considering his feelings for her after all. "Sure, you go do it."

They walk back to Yuuto's new made home where his girls live. Though Rinko still has her home with her parents, she often hangs out at Yuuto's new home because of can't help but to experience the luxury that Yuuto now lives, and his girls too feel the same. But what Rinko still couldn't shake off is that she still wants to be with Yuuto and does feel that she too is among those that are in-love with the Amakawa descendant. Later that night after a good dinner, which Yuuto now seems to have often, Himari goes to Yuuto's room, the master bedroom, and begins to set up things for their evening, then goes into wearing an erotic pair of panties underneath her light blue yukata for sleepwear. Her hair is down and her usual ribbon is placed at the back of her downed hair for added cuteness. She made sure that no one disturbs them for this night for this wants to make a special night for her and her master.

Yuuto tells some of the girls to not disturb him, especially towards Shizuku, Kuesu and Lizlet, and assures them that their time will come. Yuuto felt it has become a bit of a burden to have a harem as they really are affectionate about him, but it feels nice to have these girls for company as he is an orphan and to ease his troubles. They understand what he intends to do and it something that definitely involves Himari. They let him and the cat girl be, but they begin thinking to themselves of what they wanna do for Yuuto. 'My dear Yu-chan, I too shall pleasure you, as your legal wife. I'll do my utmost to pleasure you more than what the cat gave you. Just you wait and see, my love!' Kuesu thought.

'Yuuto, I'll gladly serve you forever, now I too will give you a great ecchi service! I too will give you pleasure!' Lizlet said in her thoughts.

'I'm gonna have sex with Yuuto eventually and I can finally pleasure him. I assure you Yuuto, that I can fill you up and that it'll be delicious, you know,' Shizuku said in her mind.

Yuuto goes up the stairs to his master bedroom which looks like his old room except it has become more spacious and has a lot what one wishes, even he didn't asked for this. Himari joins him, lets him enter first, then closes the door behind her and nonchalantly locks it. The lights are dimmed but have enough lighting to give the room an erotic atmosphere. He then sees an iron, chrome pole in the middle upon a small, elevated circular stand, like a mini stage, and his heart felt that he skipped a beat upon realizing what Himari wants to do. "You like it, young master?" Himari asked in a normal tone but her intentions are clear.

"Umm, Himari...?" Yuuto feels mildly nervous from this. "I did say before of me intending to treat my young master. This is that from what I planned," Himari told him, walking past him and looking at him with an expression of both confidence and seduction. She gets both of his hands and let him sit comfortably on a wooden chair with firm leather cushion with arms, its legs without rollers.

"You've been sort of troubled lately, and have been stressed even though you try to put up a brave, confident front. Even though you try things to make you feel fine, but as your servant and slave, I want to do something for you," Himari said to him. "Himari, I..." before Yuuto can say anything, Himari begins to take off her yukata from her shoulders in a slow, sexy motion. Her eyes still fixed to her young lord as she looks at his expression getting aroused and satisfied, as this lets her be aroused and excited to please Yuuto. The sound of clothes getting loosened and Himari's sexy expression makes Yuuto gulp quietly and his heart racing. Her night yukata falls down and off her, pooling around her feet and she leaves it there without a care for it at the moment. Yuuto couldn't help but having his eyes firmly fixed onto his sexy guardian and servant cat girl before him.

Himari is wearing a pair of extremely revealing and erotic lingerie, all in pink color like her hair ribbon, most of her apparel is lacy hot pink. Her bra only covers the portion of her enormous, lovely breasts around the middle, almost in a bikini fashion, exposing much of her upper bosom and some below. Her cleavage is very much noticeable. Yuuto's eyes wide from this and then his sight gazes downwards to Himari's bottom. Her pink lacy thong/g-string covered her mons pubis sexily, giving Himari more of a very erotic image of her. As a bonus to add to her sexy outfit, the thong's strings and edges are colored black. She has chosen a very sexy thong/g-string that she made sure it's something that Yuuto will love, something that's no usual or ordinary nor mundane thong, it'll be something extremely erotic. She wears a pair of slightly high-heeled slippers with sakura petals on it and all of her legs are exposed deliciously. There's a small pink choker around her neck just a simple ribbon-like cloth wrapped around her neck for a good design on her to make her pretty. Himari knows she's always been this sexy and erotic, and she's not afraid to use this to the extreme and beyond to fully arouse, seduce and satisfy her beloved young lord.

"Hi...Himari..." Yuuto couldn't help but stutter, stunned at her sexiness. "I told you that I'm giving you something wonderful," Himari approaches him and then positions herself to sit on his lap, atop his already erected rod under his pants, her legs go past the chair where there's space in between the arm rest. From her position, her cleavage is in direct front of Yuuto as Himari deliberately gives him a clear, wondrous view of it, making it impossible to ignore it. Her hands slowly and gently caress his cheeks and chest.

"Rest assured, my master Yuuto, that I will do my utmost to give you the best ecchi service. All the sexy and erotic things that I've wanted to show and to really fulfill whatever hidden fantasy or desire you have, I'll gladly give it to you. So just relax there, indulge and enjoy watching your personal cat. Please focus your gaze on me just me, I love it when you watch me as it excites me," Himari states to him, her tone evident of want, eroticism and seduction.

"You sure it's alright for you to do it?" he asks. "Of course, I'm more than happy to do it for you. I'll do anything for you, I'm very glad to fulfill your desires and to satisfy you," Himari replies.

"How long will you intend doing this?" Yuuto asks, and Himari looks at him directly and smiles sexily at him, turning him on further. "I can do this to the morning if you want to, I'll keep on going as long as you tell me to," Himari says with absolute confidence, as if this is some exciting activity for her to do. Himari then leans in to give him a deep, hot kiss. She presses her body into him, pressing her bosom against his chest and he definitely can feel it as usual of her, and their tongues dancing together. After a minute Himari breaks off, leaving a thin saliva trail between them and Himari licks it off.

"It's now time for your personal slave cat to go and satisfy her young master. I know you'll enjoy this as much as I do," Himari says sexily to him. "Very well, Himari, let's see what you can do," Yuuto says, winking a little at her, almost like a dare. It feels that he may not hold back against his hidden desire of her any further since Himari is seducing him. She stands up from him and walks off. Himari places a stereo nearby, an Ipod with clear speakers filled with erotic songs she's chosen. It's nearly a long list she has painstakingly chosen, but it won't last for a long time, though she has intentions to repeat it all if she has to. When it began playing the first song, Himari walks in front of Yuuto, still having that sexy smile, and begins to sway her hips in an erotic manner. This turns Yuuto on and can't turn his eyes away from it.

Himari happily dances erotically, the pole behind her as she hadn't gone to it yet. For now she opts to give an excellent move of her hips in front of Yuuto, showcasing her skills. Yuuto have his eyes stuck onto Himari's lacy thong and at times move his eyes onto her bountiful busts that are bouncing from every move she makes. Himari smiles confidently, deliberately allowing her breasts to bounce to-and-fro that'll bring joy to her young lord.

Himari steps it up a notch by gyrating her hips to her left and letting her feet remain stationary, her arms point down with her hands behind her or to her sides. She then switches, gyrating them to her right. The cat girl doesn't dance energetically as she does it all in a slow, erotic movement as she doesn't want to ruin this moment between her and her beloved young lord. 'I knew what I had thought of prior to this...this isn't a show of moves, this is nothing but pure eroticism, one that'll put those strippers to shame,' Himari thought as she had planned this out for some time as she had wanted to do this.

Yuuto just gazes at her in awe, he can feel himself getting more aroused as this progresses and his heart pounding rapidly. He sees Himari smiling at him sexily and with confidence, her eyes stays fixed on him, enjoying seeing his satisfied and arousing looks. Yuuto has this want of seeing more of her doing this. Sensing this, and can tell from his eyes that he wants more, Himari dances onwards. She puts her hands behind her head and just gyrates her hips sensually, also doing thrusting forward and back, making Yuuto's eyes widen. She can tell he loves the sight of this and she takes pleasure in doing this.

Later she slowly move her hands to her neck, sensually going down to her breasts, moaning slightly from touching them, to her body and to her inner thighs, caressing them. She brings her hands back up to her neck, then repeats it, but her hands to go touching her crotch on the outside her thong. Himari caresses her thong-covered crotch, dancing and gyrating them into her hands. Himari moans quietly, loving this feeling. She does this for some time, knowing that Yuuto loves the sight of this.

Yuuto moves his head forward as if he likes to get a closer look since his eyes aren't going further. Putting her hands to her inner thighs, Himari thrusts her hips forward to give Yuuto a pleasant view, and repeating this over and over. Himari then puts her right hand behind her head and place her left hand onto her crotch, dancing onwards in the very erotic ways possible. Occasionally she swaps her hands, doing the same motions.

Himari does this for nearly 10 minutes, all while smiling and looking at Yuuto. "...You're good, Himari..." he manages to speak up. "Thanks, my young master, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Himari then turns her back to Yuuto, her hands unclipping the bra. She turns back to face him, sliding the bra straps pass her shoulders, down further until her nipples are in the open. She then throws her bra towards Yuuto's direction, at his feet. Yuuto blushes deeply as he sees the bra to his feet then goes back to see Himari's voluptuous twin peaks lay bare before him.

"I know you like to see more, young master. Worry not, this cat shall give you the absolute best erotic service than any stripper out there. If there's anything you like to see me do or to prolong it, don't be shy to tell me and I'll gladly do it for you," Himari tells him lusciously. 'And hopefully I can do this before any of the other girls would do this to him,' Himari thought, referring to some of Yuuto's girls, ones whom could be thinking of doing this to him, notably Ageha. Yuuto gulped, "...Very well then, show me what you got," he almost ordered to her as he really feels this want to see more, daring to be bold.

The cat girl smiles happily and sexily from her master ordering her to give the best she can over. "Gladly, and I can give push more of myself just for you," Himari winks, resuming her erotic dance. Himari sways just her hips slowly and her exposed breasts slowly but evidently bounces and sways in random directions. Her nipples are a beautiful pink, firm and are the right size without it being too big. Himari knows the kind of desires Yuuto would want, and she'll give it to him with fervency. The music she puts on has more erotic songs coming, some can be instrumental. Her hips sway to how far she can push it, showing her curves on both of her sides.

She then dances towards the iron pole on the tiny stage, which is just one step from where Yuuto is sitting, takes a step on the stage, still swaying, then had her hands grip the pole tight. Looking at Yuuto with sexiness in her gaze, Himari grinds her body down on it, emitting a sexy moan, then go back up and repeats. Yuuto can feel himself getting harder looking at Himari and he's unable to look away, but he can't deny he likes what he sees. Her hands hold the pole at about her mid-level tightly, just below her breasts, her feet remain stationary and only her hips keep on moving. Her groin slightly brushes against the pole as she sways and going up and down, teasing Yuuto, doing this for several minutes.

"You like it?" Himari asks to him. "Y...yeah," he then remembers what she said before and tries on it. He then commands her despite feeling a little shy but having this desire to see more, "I like what you're doing, keep on going until I say do the next move." This makes Himari happy and smirks. "Sure thing, my young master," she purrs as she fervently dances erotically, doubling her efforts in it.

Yuuto keeps on looking at her crotch and that one erotic pink thong used to arouse him, then he gazes up to her breasts as they bounce merrily but in slight sways, moving constantly. His gaze goes up to her face, seeing her smile at him. Yuuto notices in her eyes of love, lust and enjoyment. Himari sees the enjoyment in his eyes as well and she'll do all in her effort to give more to her master. She's happy to do these for him when perhaps no other girl in the world would ever do this.

After several minutes, Yuuto thought of letting her do the next move. "Ok Himari, do the next thing you'll do." She then does other erotic moves on the pole, not wanting to do impressive dance moves on it such as climbing nor shaking her butt. 'I won't do those typical things like those typical strippers as this isn't something that would please the young master. There's nothing but eroticism here, to fully seduce my master and to fulfill his desires,' Himari's thoughts say. For her, this isn't something to impress or to get points for groovy moves and stunts on the pole. Himari puts her right leg up, bending forward and then backward, exposing the sexiness of her upper body. She does the same to her left leg. She deliberately puts her legs up high to let Yuuto see under her. Himari also caresses her thighs, the dim lights not doing enough justice to her body.

Himari then goes in front of the pole, holding it behind her with her hands above her head, facing Yuuto. She goes down, her hips swaying and breasts bounce, then resuming dancing away, swaying and thrusting her hips, her breasts fully exposed. 'She truly is very skillful, she must've been practicing this in secret,' Yuuto thought as he watches Himari dance sexily while holding the pole behind her. Her right hand then goes down, brushing her right breast, then down to rub her crotch while her left hand still holds the pole for stability, moaning sexily, still dancing. She does the same to her left hand.

Liking what he sees and wanting to test her out to see more, Yuuto commands her to keep up at it. Happily complying, Himari then does this for some time. While holding the pole behind her with her left hand, she does the move of her right hand caressing her crotch area over her thong and the same time she humps into her hand and wrist. Himari can see her master enjoying this, thus she keeps it up for as long as her master wishes. Himari feels pleasure doing this move to herself and for Yuuto, moaning sexily.

After some minutes, Yuuto goes, "go do a next move." The cat guardian twirls around the pole skillfully, her breasts twirl along with her hair. She holds the stand with her left hand, extending it a bit while her right hand is behind her head, gyrating and thrusting her hips to the luscious beat, her feet remain fixed. Yuuto tells her, Himari knows what to do.

Then when Yuuto tells her for another move, Himari does a little spin and stops by holding the pole in front of her and placing her body firmly on it, the pole placed in between her breasts. Himari quietly mews from the touch of steel with her skin. She sexily goes up and down on it, grinding her front body against it as hard as she could. Enjoying what he sees and has something in mind, Yuuto commands her, "Himari, imagine the pole as me. Pretend to make love to it to test what you may want to do to me." Himari nods in compliance and in understanding; she knows he's testing her and that's what she enjoys further.

For Yuuto, usually and for most part he hardly does or want anything erotic, but he can't help but to fall for Himari's erotic appeal that she shows to him. These can be the times to at least have fun in it and, Himari being right, to de-stress himself from the work he does and some burdens. There's no denying, from what his girls tell him, especially from Kuesu, Shizuku and Lizlet, that there's in fact good reasons to have sex, and he can do so without being perverse.

Himari shows the hints on what she'll do to him later on when this is concluded. Doing what she's told, she imagines the pole as Yuuto while looking at her master with an erotic and confident expression, and grinds fervently against it up and down. She grinds it within her cleavage and massages her breasts for a moment for extra pleasure and to compress the pole. She focuses on rubbing her whole body on it, imagining the pole as the young master, simulating on what and how she'll make love to him. Himari moans "young master..." from the ecstatic sensation she feels, her body shuddering from it but wouldn't affect her performance. She then licks the pole while still dancing like a pro and does this for some minutes.

Minutes later, for her next move, Himari grinds her crotch against the pole. Seeing it very erotic, Yuuto finds himself hard to resist it as he is seduced by Himari's appeal. "Himari, pretend to make love to it," he tells her. Himari plasters a wicked, erotic smile on her face as she grinds her crotch to the pole. Himari takes it up more by thrusting against it, over and over for several minutes, for as long Yuuto desires. She then gyrate her hips sexily while still thrusting against the pole. For many minutes, Himari holds the pole at her mid-level like before and humps against it while still dancing sexily, doing so fervently without getting fatigued, smiling sexily at Yuuto. She humps fast and slow, doing it either way, but altogether enthusiastically.

Himari lightly moans sexily, enjoying this and feeling good from it, getting herself aroused and similarly drunk to the ecstasy and excitement from doing this and Yuuto watching her with arousing eyes. She can lightly masturbate herself doing this, daring herself to do this and to pleasure and seduce Yuuto more. Himari bends backwards a little, letting the focus be on her crotch as she passionately humps against the pole while her hands help stabilize her and her feet anchored down. "Ah...young master..." she moans into the air, her body shudders from the sensation and she welcomes it. Though faint, Yuuto can see she's wet under, in between her upper thighs. His gaze remains glued to her hips and where her erotic thong is. Himari's juices come leaking out as she does this for many minutes.

After nearly half an hour, Yuuto then tells her for her next move she has in mind. Though feeling a bit bummed as she enjoys doing that, Himari does his desires. Himari then takes a step down from the tiny stage, taking only a step towards Yuuto and dances away with her hands her head, her hips swaying and gyrating sexily away. Yuuto stares at her bouncing breasts and down to her thong-covered clit, getting aroused and really enjoys it. He truly has been forgetting his problems and work for a while, enjoying this moment.

Determined for her master to enjoy it, Himari makes it as erotic as she can, taking it this kind of eroticism to higher levels to where she can take it to. After that, Himari gets closer to Yuuto's left knee. Continuing to gyrate and thrust her hips, she gets to lightly grind against his knee and this already further arouses Yuuto. Knowing he likes it, Himari keeps at it. For a long while, she does this move and then does the same to his right knee.

"Young master, like for me to do a lap dance for you?" Himari asks sexily, still giving her expression of confidence and eroticism all over it. "Sure." She turns her back towards Yuuto and sits down at him. She grinds her butt against his crotch and feel an obvious dent. Wanting something more good, Yuuto orders her "face front to me," and Himari does so. The chair Yuuto sits on still gives Himari decent space for her legs to be placed in between and not requiring her to spread her legs much to fit in. It is comforting to her while still able to give Yuuto a lap dance. Just standing above his crotch, Himari dances in the way she does before in the early phases of her show. Her hips gyrate and thrust, nearly touching or grazing against Yuuto's crotch. Himari places her hands behind her, at the level of her thighs, as her hips fervently dance away, keeping this up for several minutes. She then places her hands behind her head and does that move before. Yuuto can't help but look at her; down to her crotch where her thong showcases the eroticism to accompany her as she dances, her breasts that bounce and sway happily and in random directions, and up to her face where she smiles at him sexily, looking at him with her beautiful purple orbs.

Yuuto's hands hold desperately on the chair's arms as he's trying not to lose it. Himari bends down to his ear, purring sexily, "Rest assured, young master, you're free to touch me wherever you like." Giving into a bit of his desires, Yuuto touches her waist, feeling her curves and then her thighs. Daring himself, his hands touch her breasts and lightly grope them. "Ohhh master..." Himari moans sexily, her hands holding his hands to encourage him to play with her bosoms more, which he did. While groping her breasts and touching her wherever his hands wants to go, Himari still dances above him, never being deterred from this and still goes on, still never tired nor a thought of wanting a break. Himari enjoys this feeling as well as her dancing, her head face up in the air. "Oh Yuuto...master...young master...Nyahhh...Nyahhh Yuuto..." the cat girl moans sexily and sweetly of her master's name that resonates throughout his room.

Himari's hands place themselves onto his shoulders as she still dances. Shortly then, she goes down and gives Yuuto a hot, deep kiss. The master and servant kiss each other hungrily, their tongues dueling with one another, salivas spill into their mouths and lips. Himari's hands hold Yuuto's head and neck, deepening the kiss more. Meanwhile Yuuto's hands continue to touch wherever in Himari's body and grope her busty bosoms at times. They break away from the kiss, only for them to go back kissing when they regain their air.

They part from their hot kiss, leaving a saliva trail between them. "Are we going to make love already?" Himari ask, sounding a bit bummed that her erotic dance is done a bit early in this. "Actually, I like to see you dance more," Yuuto told her, almost sounding like an order. He can't help but feeling a bit daring and giving to his desire and arousal; he does enjoy seeing Himari doing this and likes to see more. A Himari smile at this, as her master wants more and she complies. "As you wish, young master," she winks at him and stands up.

Still above him, the cat girl still gives Yuuto a lap dance. Holding onto the back of the chair for support, her hips sway to how far she can gyrate it to and give a nice thrust upward, forward and back, doing this for several minutes. After a while, while watching her, Yuuto notices the pole past her and wonders about what else Himari can do with it. "Himari, go back the pole again," Yuuto tells her, although it can be something as commanding her in a light tone. "Very well, and I'll definitely take it to the next level," Himari walks a few steps back to the stage and onto the pole, holding it tight, facing him.

Like before, Himari grinds her body up and down on it, slow and hard, doing what she'd done before. Then, with her right hand holding the pole and her left hand behind her head, she continues to fervently gyrate and hump against the pole, giving Yuuto more erotic view. Minutes later, she switches hands and does the same. She immensely enjoys the feeling of the pole grinding against her and Yuuto watching her. For Yuuto, wanting to see more she can offer or think, says to her, "What else can you do?" Himari gets an idea to make it all more pleasuring to her and for his view.

"I know you'll love this," Himari sexily says as she puts her right hand between over her crotch and the pole. While holding the pole with her left hand, she gyrates and humps against her hand and the pole as well. "Hi...Himari..." Yuuto muttered as he couldn't believe Himari would actually take it to further levels of eroticism and actually enjoying doing it. "Keep...doing...that..." he stuttered as it's too good for her to do it and see it happen. "Of course, young master. I can prolong this, until you want me to do something else," Himari answers seductively to him.

After several minutes, Himari switches her hands and does the same. Himari moans sexily at the sensation. She bends backwards moderately, her right hand holding the pole and her continuously gyrate and humps against her left hand in between her. She then goes back to the pole and keeps at her erotic routine, slow and hard, sometimes going fast a bit then back to slow. She's not masturbating to this, but this is something close as to her simulating what she'll do with Yuuto later this night, something that Yuuto expects for her to do to him. Himari enjoys this so much, she goes on as if she's drunk to the ecstasy and the fun of it.

Himari persists on to dance erotically and perversely, her eyes looking at him as she does with a sexy, seductive and confident smile. Her eyes are filled lust, desire, as well as love mixed together within her beautiful purple eyes. She grinds her whole self against the pole once more, her hand in between, emitting some sexy moans and breathings from her contact. Then in one move she wants to try out, Himari places both hands under her and humps against both of her hands and the pole, while still dancing with flawlessness. Himari takes a good posture and is careful not to trip over or lose balance as she does this. She's determined to make this erotic show for the young lord perfect, to be without any mishaps.

Himari's thoughts as she goes her erotic routine: 'For some reason, I feel very good in doing this. I like it when the young master is watching me, giving me this feeling of excitement, which makes this more fun. I know Yuuto loves this, which makes me enjoy this even more. Oh young master, my mind is filled with only you and I felt so much excitement in this...I want you to enjoy this more, I'm having so much fun doing this for you...My dear Yuuto, I want to make you feel good, to enjoy me...So keep on watching me...'

Afterwards, Himari resumes with just one hand in between her, also alternating to her holding the pole with both hands and back again, her hips gyrate and thrust nonstop. 'Damn Himari, you're really good!' Yuuto's thoughts say, impressed with the cat girl's talent, stamina, passion and her having fun in doing this when there's only a few girls anywhere that would or might dare to this. Or perhaps those not willing to do these at all, let alone doing this without wanting a break. Yuuto looks at the clock hanging on the wall to his front right. 4+ hours have passed and it's passed 1AM. 'Whoa, it's that long already?" he looks at Himari, still going, still showing no signs of fatigue. 'If she says she'll go forever like she said she would, perhaps I can watch her a little longer.'

Yuuto goes on watching her, and is enjoying seeing her perform. Yuuto does feel the need to want to take her here and now, him feeling his stiffness from under already as hard as it is, but he's still able to restrain himself as he wants to see more of this. Yuuto does feel a part inside him of still testing Himari, to truly see how far she go on or when he'll reach his limit and wants to make love to her, and still enjoy watching this show of hers. But knowing Himari, she's true to her word and will certainly keep on going, perhaps until the dawn and morning, if he can last to it, and still not tired nor it ceases the fun for her to do.

Himari does multiple dance moves all for her to hump, gyrate and grind against the pole, doing all she can along with the moves from before and mix it up, to please Yuuto. Her performance is made further enjoyable and exciting when Yuuto still wants to watch her. It's obvious that the cat servant is having the time of her life. Himari continues her dance as if she's making love to the pole, she loves this sensation on her and loves doing this erotic fun with all her heart.

For 30 additional minutes, Yuuto extends more of her erotic performance until he comes a point where he really feels he's reached his limit and wants to make love to her well into the late night. "Now Himari, come to me. I now want you," Yuuto calls to her. "Very well," Himari smiles and complies, knowing he now wants to make love to her as she figures. She's slightly bummed inwardly that her show has to end, because she could have plans to go on further until the sun rises, but this is Yuuto's wish she's more than willing to obey. Still she does have much fun doing this and is happy that she gave her young master a time of his life, one that he'll not forget and he could want more of it in the near future.

Himari turns off her Ipod and goes back to Yuuto, straddles on his lap and puts her hands on his cheeks, softly caressing them. She presses her body against him, her busty breasts pressed against his chest. Yuuto holds Himari, feeling her soft and let her breasts press more on him. "Now young master, do whatever you wish to me. Let me satisfy you in all your desires," Himari lusciously says to him and Yuuto feel he can't hold it back longer. Yuuto takes her in for a deep kiss and Himari welcomes it. Like before, both engage in a heated tongue battle, their kiss intense and hungry, their hands wander around their bodies.

After a while, they break their kiss to catch back their breaths. Yuuto then stands up, Himari clinging to him with her arms and legs, and takes her to the bed. He takes a look around her body and then at her only piece of fabric that she's been wearing for these past hours, and he still finds it sexy and pleasing to his eye. Yuuto then takes hold of her thong, slowly takes it off her and discards it at the side. Yuuto hovers above her, looking around her face and her voluptuous figure that's waiting to be ravaged by him. Himari looks back at him with love and desire still clear in her purple orbs. In return, Himari helps Yuuto take off his clothes. Yuuto first attempts to unbutton his shirt, but then Himari stop him and let her take it all off for him. "Allow your servant to do this for you," the cat girl says and takes it off, discarding to the floor, just to his right where he can easily get it later. Himari then removes his long-sleeved shirt and pants altogether, discarding them to the side without scattering them around which she knows can be an annoyance to her young master. Himari also removes her pink ribbon from the back of her head, no need for any hair decorations in this moment since it'll only loose itself during their love session, along with a pink choker on her neck.

Now both are in the nude, Yuuto proceeds for the love session to begin, fulfilling this desire aching to be satisfied. "Himari, give in to me," Yuuto breathily says to her, his tone soft but firm. "Yes, do what you wish on me, young master. I offer you my body," Himari responds and puts her arms around him, already feeling like a cat in heat. Yuuto first goes down to have another deep, hungry kissing session, tongues swirling and swishing eagerly. Both love the feeling of another's naked body pressed against one another and the master and servant lose themselves in their lovemaking.

Yuuto becomes embolden from the pleasuring sensation he's feeling and experiencing and releases all what he's been holding inside. As they deepen their kiss, Yuuto loves the feeling of her breasts against his bare chest. Himari presses her body harder against his and Yuuto does the same, deliberately squishing her breasts to him, knowing he loves it. After parting their mouths to reclaim air and then go back to kiss, Yuuto's right hand plays with her left breast, his left hand holding her back. Her left hand holds his hand to encourage him more. Himari moans over and over within their passionate kiss, becoming hornier as Yuuto plays with her large bosom. Yuuto switches hands and applies the same action to her right bosom, Himari's right hand does the same of holding it. He has become such a good kisser thanks to the girls who've been kissing him several times, now he's just driven by instinct and desire.

Yuuto then parts from her mouth as he's really out of breath from kissing her this long. Both are panting while they're holding each other. Yuuto rests his head in her chest and Himari places him in between her large bosoms, holding and caressing his head there. Yuuto enjoys the feeling of being placed there as he has been several times that Himari and some of the girls place his face in their bosoms. He can admit within himself it's a nice and a comforting place for him when feeling the comfort and feminine love and care that he didn't get to feel. Yuuto kisses and licks her cleavage, making Himari moan and push her chest forward to him more and pull his head further. Yuuto can feel and hear her heart beating rapidly.

"Young master, my breasts are aching and are longing for you. I know you want to taste them. Go on, it's alright," Himari says to him in a lusty, horny way. Yuuto looks at her breasts for a moment, admiring and entranced by its bountiful size and overall sexiness. He then takes the left breast slowly into his mouth, going slow at first to suck and lick on it. She gasps in pleasure, her hands pull his neck to let her breast get more into him. Her left hand guides his right hand to fondle her breast. Himari moans constantly, sometimes in a feline manner without bringing out her cat form. Yuuto proceeds to do the same to her other breast, satisfying this desire burning in him and Himari happily giving it all for him.

Several minutes pass and Yuuto have had his fill of him tasting her twin peaks. Himari pants like the horny cat she is. Her hands go to his chest, caressing them lovingly. "Are you feeling happy and having fun, young master?" the cat girl asks to Yuuto. "Yeah, I feel happy, thanks to you," he says.

"I'm glad I made you happy, that fills my heart with joy and excitement."  
"You really do love to pleasure me and do anything for me, do you?" he says.

"Of course, it's my life's dream to protect, serve, pleasure and love you. It's not just from the ancient vow I swore to, it's from how I truly feel about you. I am forever your guardian, servant and lover who'll never abandon you and will serve you eternally and beyond that. Because I'm absolutely in-love with you, my young master."

Himari seals this statement by pulling him in for another kiss. She adds more force into the kiss as if she's trying to devour him, her tongue eagerly push its way inside and entwined with his tongue and sucks on it. Yuuto does the same to her. After a few minutes, they broke apart, a thin saliva strand hangs between their mouths. Hovering above her, Himari clings to him. Wanting to play her, Yuuto's right hand goes down to her wet hairless clitoris, making Himari gasp. Yuuto uses two fingers to get inside to stimulate that intimate area of hers. "Ah! Ahhh! Master!" Himari let out in a high-pitched tone, clinging onto him. Yuuto loves the moans and high-pitched ecstatic cries of hers and likes to have fun more, but he feels it's early for her to release yet. He can feel her body starting to convulse, so his fingers depart from her clit before she can reach her peak. She had been feeling that small release when she was humping the pole from before. Himari breathes heavily, her body convulsed slightly, desperate for another release.

Feeling this hungry hot desire in him, seeking to fulfill it, Yuuto spreads her legs, looking at her hairless clit as he positions himself at it. Her clit wet and leaking, throbs slightly as it's desperate for him. Himari positions herself properly to welcome him. "You ready?" Yuuto questions to her as he lifts his head and stared into her eyes with a concerned gaze. "Yes, my young lord," she responds. "Is it your first?" he questions her.

"Indeed it's my first, and I'm ever happy that it'll be you. No other male will claim me and my body but you. I'm all yours, let my virginity be forever yours," she answers confidently and with a tone of want while giving a confident and sexy smile. Slowly he penetrated her until his rod was fully inside her passage. Himari winced slightly but being the strong girl she is, this sharp pain only affected her slightly and even then she welcomes it. 'This is for love, for my beloved young lord...as my body belongs to him alone...' she thought.

Yuuto can feel the moistness of her insides as he presses onward slowly and gently. He makes a low moan from the sensation of her walls onto him. Himari grips his back, throwing her head back in the pillows and let out a shrill cry. Embracing Himari below him, he stays still until its fine for her to move. Minutes later, Himari moves against him and can tell it's alright for him. "You can now move, young master." He complies, going in and out of her and both love this friction in them. He embraces her close and Himari does the same, her breasts squished and nipples raked against his chest as he goes forward and back.

Yuuto pushes nearly all the way into her, striking her g-spot. The pleasure is driving Yuuto with only his instincts as only pleasure fills his being. 'This feeling...it's enjoyable...'. He slams into her as he picks up momentum, speed and intensity. Himari let out a hoarse, shrill cry of pleasure, her legs clamp on him and bucks against him in perfect rhythm with him. Himari shakes her head side to side in each second. "Oh yes! Fill me up, young master! Ravage me!" Her thoughts are clouded with only love, desiring lust and her beloved young lord. Yuuto grunts in pleasure from him slamming into her repeatedly and her walls enveloping him. He can feel her body shake.

Within Yuuto, he can feel this intense pressure that's demanding to be released. All of this sensation and pleasure he felt from Himari, his feelings for her and all her seductions of him, it's all pent up for him to release inside her. "Himari...I..." he warns to her, but she can understand. "It's ok, young master! Make me full of your essence!" Himari called to him. Yuuto can't ever escape as her legs and arms grip him in a tight, inescapable vice. Yuuto has no choice. 'If this is what Himari wants...then I too...' Yuuto pushes everything into her, reaching her g-spot a few times and then the pressure's too much.

"Himari!"  
"Master!"

Both feel that they explode with everything they feel for each other and Yuuto releases all of the pent up feelings for her and from her seductions. Their bodies convulse, their grip for each other tightens as they hold each other, this pleasuring heat overwhelms them. Yuuto bites his lower lip as he makes a low grunt from his first ejaculation and Himari welcomes his juices flowing into along with her climax with a lewd expression. "Oh young master..." Yuuto falls on her completely, his whole weight falling down at her but she doesn't mind. Himari still embraces him with her arms and legs, savoring the sensation of his warmth and sweat around her. Both are panting from their release, with Himari making those lewdly sweet sounds of her breathings.

"Young master, I'm full of your essence. I love it," Himari says to him in a flirtatious manner. That suddenly reminds Yuuto that he could have just impregnated the cat girl. "Hey Himari, didn't you think I just impregnated you?" Yuuto asked in concern. "No worries, young master," Himari tells him, looking at him straight in the eyes lovingly, her hands gently caressing his cheeks with Yuuto glancing her questioningly.

"I am a cat demon. And like all demons here, they won't get impregnated from just one as our bodily systems are different than that of a human. So...you're gonna have to ejaculate inside me many times within a year before I get a good chance to bear a child. And you know how willing I am to give birth to one that carries the Amakawa bloodline, the seed of your legacy. So shy not from this, young master, if you wish you can fill me up more to get me to bear it or you can do it little by little to take longer but feel free to use me as your object of love..." Himari answers to him with a bold statement and with that serious but sexy expression on her face and eyes.

"I understand. Well then, you don't need any birth control that would tend to give a little more task to do, but it feels I got to control myself not to do it unless I'm ready to pass a new seed into my family's bloodline," Yuuto also answers to her boldly. 'Ooh, I like that attitude, Yuuto,' Himari thoughts, smiling at this inwardly.

Yuuto and Himari had release the pent up feelings into one another, but both feel they want more and are not satisfied from just this as there are still more feelings they feel for another that are still bottled in them. Yuuto goes back to her and kisses her deeply. Himari gets his hand and places it on her breast to further arouse him. It works as he can feel getting stiff again. Wanting to pleasure her young lord more, Himari shifts her body and changes their position. With him lying down contentedly while she straddles him, in a mounted position, her knees to his sides. "I enjoy pleasuring you, young master. I'm gonna make you feel good more!" Himari says sexily as she takes his stiffness, lifts herself to let it be below her, directly at her entrance, then let gravity force her down onto it.

"Nyah! Oh yes!" Himari cries out from the great feeling of being impaled by him and goes up and down to be impaled by him over and over. Yuuto grunts, feeling the heat start to rise and envelop them again. The cat girl takes his hands in hers and places them again on her soft breasts. Yuuto reacts by gently squeezing them. She places her hands on top of his and lets him massage and fondle her breasts in circular and other motions. Himari let out continuous sexy moans as she changed her hand motion to the opposite direction. Yuuto can feel her small nipples stiffen once more. He massages her breasts with both hands as her voice resonate throughout his room with arousal going up in her, her lewd expression again present.

"Ah! Ah! Haaa! Yuuto! Oh yes! Yes! Ah! Master!" Himari's arousing moans are being music to his ears, her head waving in random directions, letting her ebony hair fly all around. He then lets go of her breasts to grab hold of her hips, him pushing up to her moist, hot and soft walls. He again feels her walls constricting his manhood tightly. Himari puts her arms down to her sides and let only her instincts drive her being. Yuuto can see her breasts bounce and dance happily in a wanton, lewd but erotic way as her body writhes with such intense pleasure and heat.

Yuuto's hands reach from her hips to let them go to her hands to hold them, intertwining their fingers. Beads of sweat cover their bodies even in a room that has a cool temperature. Those sweat beads, small to large, disperse through the air from her writhing body and from her bouncing, dancing breasts. Seeing those bountiful busts of hers bouncing around and sending sweat beads flying around is a sight to behold, which made beautiful from the light of the moon shimmering through the curtains. Sometimes, Himari's small bits of drool drips out and is sent flying; her mouth open from constantly moaning and from her pleasuring expression along with the occasional teeth gritting.

Himari moves into him vigorously and fervently, hungry for his essence and her passionate fun and desire to pleasure him. Their linked hands hold tight as she rides on her master. More moans fill the nightly, heated air that's accompanied by the moist sound of her being penetrated. His whole length is inside her; Himari pushes herself against further. She arches her back while going forward and back against him. Yuuto feels more pleasure from Himari pleasuring him, his mind unable to think straight at the moment seeing that Himari's sexy, sweaty body rocking lewdly is in clear view for him. Yuuto feels his hardness being compressed and almost as if being massaged by her hard yet moistly, smooth tightness. He can see her breasts protruding forward as if proudly before him as it dances nonstop with her actions, this along with her sweet, high-pitched lustful cries.

Yuuto pushes his hips upwards to meet her, and is greeted with her screaming loudly in a lustful abandon "ah! Aaahh!" Himari goes mad and delirious from the ecstatic heat from the sweet friction, her body writhing and her face showing an erotic look as if she's going to melt from the heat, her mouth open with a little drool dripping out along with the occasional teeth gritting. Himari humps and grinds against him in the same way she did with the pole back then. Himari looks down at Yuuto, their eyes greeted and Yuuto sees that erotic, lewd, intense fervent expression in both her eyes and smile from her erotic dance back.

"Ah! Ugh! Himari, I..." Yuuto tries to say but his mind went momentarily blank. His head falls back to the pillows. "Ah! Oh yes, master! Let it all out in me! Give all to me!" Himari answers in a shrill tone. "Sc...scream m...my name...ugh, Himari!" Yuuto commanded as he can't hold back and her walls clamp tightly down on him, him making a shove into her. The cat girl makes a last violent thrust into him.

"Ah! Yuuto!" Himari screams loudly in a high but firm tone with lustful abandon as if announcing to the world of her belonging to Yuuto only. Yuuto let loose his load into her as he arches his back and Himari violently but momentarily gushes out her juices, spilling onto him and the sheets as they climax together almost simultaneously. Both still have their hands tightly link together as they still holding on together.

"Haaahhh..." Himari's body stiffens from her climax, her breasts protrude forward when her chest arches forward. They bounce before coming to a stop. Her insides convulse, her lewd face present from the melting pleasure as she is filled with Yuuto's hot semen. She gladly receives it even though there has to be more before she can be impregnated.

After Yuuto fills his load into her, he feels some tiredness, breathing rapidly as he lies down. His hands let go of her hands and travel from her thighs, to her hips and to her waist. Himari collapses on top of Yuuto, she too feeling tired from her fun and breathing heavily. Himari can hear his rapid heartbeats. Yuuto holds Himari and she too holds him. "Himari..." Yuuto breathlessly calls but is greeted with another kiss from her, this time her lips placed on his as she gently sucks on it, then locking her lips with him. She remains in this as she still feels small convulses. She then departs once her body rests, looking down at the young Amakawa lord. "Young master..."

Both are tired and had a fun ride, but Himari still as enough energy for one more go. Yuuto feels similar, almost feeling what Himari wants. It would be as if Himari is sort of schooling him to be this incredible lover. Yuuto can't help but to want this too, plus there are good healthy reasons for doing this. Himari goes to his right ear, asking sweetly and sexily, "Yuuto, are you up for one more?"His hands reach to her back. "Alright Himari. But I gotta say you're one horny cat and you're really pushing me a lot into these sexual stuff," he said to her with a smirk. Himari smirks back, saying, "that's because I love you deeply. And I have these feelings in me for so long. I've always wanted to do these for you."

Yuuto nods and both begin another kissing session, their hands touching wherever they go. Himari presses her body more to him, making him grow stiff once more. Himari gets herself up and let herself be impaled down to his manhood once more. "Ah! Oh yes! You're the best, Yuuto!" Yuuto grunts as her smooth walls envelop him again in a warm, moist sensation. The beads of sweat that envelops her body shine all around her, giving her a beautiful look from the faint light accompanied by the moonlight that filters through the curtains. Himari starts to move her hips back and forth, slowly then gradually building speed and momentums, making both of them moan from the ecstatic friction. Yuuto can feel her body shudders from the ecstasy, Himari revels in it; their sense of sanity is lost in this moment.

Himari then gets his hands and put them on her breasts, putting down her hands to his chest, his hands squeezing and fondling them while Himari pushes her upper body forward against his hands. Yuuto then pushes his hands against her breasts, pushing her up and Himari pushes back. Himari gets his stiffness ravaging her while his hands fondle her bosoms, which doubles the pleasure for her, and she relishes in it.

He then sits up, letting Himari straddle on his lap. Her legs go to his back, gripping him around his waist, her knees pointing up as she thrusts against his, doubling more of the pleasure and heat. Himari's constant, high moans and the sensation of her breasts upon his hands turns Yuuto on more. 'She's so sexy and horny,' he thought as he watches her writhing in bliss. He then goes to her left breast, taking it in his mouth while his hands hold her upper and lower back. Himari throws her back up and pushes more of her chest into his while her hands hold his head and back. Like before, Yuuto sucks and licks her breast while not being too forceful. He then goes to do the same to her right breast. After this, Yuuto departs to breathe back air.

"Master, I...so hot...I feel like melting..."  
"In that case, ugh, melt into me,"  
"Yes, let me melt into you! Ah! Nyah!"

Himari pushes in for a hungry kiss, their tongues lashing together and bodies pressed hard. Yuuto kisses back, but Himari kisses him more hungrily than he is; her kiss is so hungry, passionate and intense, it feels like she's devouring him. Both truly feel this intense heat as they're joined, making love. Nearly a minute passed and Yuuto had to depart for air from her deep kiss. Yuuto concentrates on thrusting and pumping in her to get that last climax with Himari responding to him with a harder thrust as if she enjoys being impaled by him.

The pleasure is reaching its high peak as both are nearing it. They buck against each other with greater force added as if they're trying to outdo one another, but it's all in a fun way. "Himari..." Yuuto grunted as both are fully aware. "Yuuto, give it to me! Fill me with your essence! All of it!" Himari cried out in a horny way. With a last buck, both reach their climax nearly simultaneously. Yuuto shuts his eyes and grunts deeply as he releases his load into the cat guardian servant. "YUUTO!" Himari screams out in true pleasure, just as the way he would want it, holding him tight. She enjoys and welcomes hot liquids that gush into her being. Both hold each other from their orgasm as their bodies are stiffens and shudder.

Having experienced great pleasure this evening, Yuuto's strength gives out as he falls to his head, lying down exhausted but pleased and satisfied. Himari follows with her young lord, lying on top of him and caressing him from his exhaustion. Yuuto still holds her to him as he gets drowsy and wanting to sleep. "Do you enjoy this evening, young master?" Himari asks sweetly to him, not having that seductive tone in this. "Yeah, this is one night I won't forget. It's my first time experiencing love making. I enjoyed it," Yuuto answers to her tiredly. "I'm so happy. I truly had the time of my life too, throughout it all. I can certainly do this again when you want, or when I feel like it to make any of your days special, all for you," Himari suggested seductively. Yuuto smirk a little from this.

"Well, yeah, I'll hold you to that. Right now, I'm tired and I gotta sleep," Yuuto said. "Sweet dreams, my young master," Himari says to him sweetly. "Yeah, you too," he said back to her before he almost quickly falls asleep.

Himari remains awake for a few minutes longer, her watching the young Amakawa patriarch sleeping with a satisfying expression on him as if he's having the most peaceful slumber he had and from the immense fun both had. Himari smiles at this, giving a soft, sweet kiss to him. "I love you, Yuuto. I will be with you forever and even beyond. This I promise," she mutters and cuddles herself into his warmth, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest, her still connected to him, draping her whole self all around to shield him from any foe who would dare disturb him, before following him in his dreamland.

**END**

* * *

_Finally done with this, took me long to make this one. This does sound strange to you about me having a setting into the Highschool DxD universe, but I truly feel they both fit well with one another for reasons I've said above. Regardless, this is my idea, my fanfic after all and this is still an OmaHima fic. Again be reminded I'm not really making a fanfic about it, if only I know how. I typically just watch DxD and imagine Omamori as well as Heaven's Lost Property be there to make it more cool and spectacular._

_Similar as to how I made my Highschool DxD fic, there will be more chapters to this for our harem hero Yuuto to be with his girls as they want to be with him as hinted. I know they would want to do the same to him. This can take a while and I want to take my time with it, so be patient. I also want to write other fics as well. For the next chapter, it'll be Kuesu and what I thought (and for you to expect it), she'd be doing the same as how this chapter goes. I know that she would want to seduce Yuuto and to capture his heart, to please and satisfy him as she doesn't want others, especially Himari, take the lead and/or have all the fun with Yuuto, plus it's my thought to make this fic more ecchi, just as DxD is._

_For those who are following, I will then work on my DxD after a little break and me attending an anime con and a metal concert, so wait for a while. Pardon me for any errors here (done my best, I'm not perfect), kinda long but enjoyable and I done it the way I thought it would and at my pace, and remember: no flames. Hope you enjoy this one and see you soon._


End file.
